I Don't Want to Fall Again
by HanField
Summary: Sora is just your average junior in high school, until a mysterious silver haired boy comes and turns his world upside down. But, can something that was never meant to be, last forever? WARNING: Yaoi RikuxSora


Sora sat down to have lunch with his friend Kairi just like everyday. He pulled out his packed lunch that his mom had made for him and sighed when he saw the note that his mom had written on a napkin and stuck in his bag. He was a junior in high school, he didn't need I love you notes from his mom.

He pulled out the rest of his food and tried to pay attention as Kairi went on about something about the school play. He let his mind wander and looked around the cafeteria. It was then that a brilliant flash of silver caught his eye. Sitting a few tables down from him, all by himself, was a kid Sora had never seen before. He was tall and looked older than Sora.

"Hey Kairi," Sora asked cutting Kairi off mid-sentence, "Whose that kid over there?" He asked discreetly pointing.

"Oh, him. That's Riku, the new student. He's a senior. From what I heard he kind of keeps to himself," Kairi glanced at Sora's inquisitive face, "You should go say hello, he looks lonely."

Sora looked over at Kairi, "I really…I don't know…he…what if I just annoy him?"

Kairi smiled, "Sora, you need to stop thinking that you're a bother to everyone, now go say hello before I take him first."

Sora grinned as he got up; leave it to Kairi to make him feel better. Ever since the end of freshman year when he had come out as being gay, he thought he was annoying everyone, like no one could stand him. Kairi, however, never let him skulk, and always got angry when he blamed himself for anything. Kairi was like a sister to him, and he was a much happier person because of her.

He walked up to the table Riku was sitting at all by himself. "Um…h…hey, my name is Sora. Can I sit with you?" He asked shyly.

The silver haired boy nodded and moved over to make room for Sora. Sora sat down quietly and put his hands in his lap, "So what's your name?" he asked even though he already knew.

"Riku," the boy said monotonously.

"O…oh, so how do you like the school?"

"It's good I guess,"

"What classes have you had so far?"

"English, gym, algebra II, and chemistry,"

Sora gave a nod of approval, not really sure what to do, "So what class do you have next?"

Riku looked down at him schedule, "Choir," he said sighing.

"Really? That's what I have next too," Sora exclaimed in glee, "I can show you how to get there if you want."

Riku was putting his schedule away when he turned around and looked at Sora, "Look, kid," he said, "I know I must look all weak and defenseless because I'm the new kid and all, but I don't need your help. I can find the choir room by myself, go hang out with your red head friend who has been eyeing us this whole time," Riku said gesturing towards Kairi who quickly looked away, "See you around Sora," he said getting up and leaving just as the bell rang. Sora sat stunned, he was only trying to be nice. He knew he should probably be angry, but he just felt like Riku was misunderstood. Kairi walked up, "Well, what did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from him," Sora said smiling.

************

Riku hurried down the hallway pushing people out of his way. What was that kid thinking, just saying hello to him like that. He promised himself when he came here that he wouldn't get attached to anything, incase he had to leave again. All day he had done a pretty job of getting people to stay away from him, but all it took was one kid and already he could feel himself thinking about the kid, Sora. What color his eyes were, a deep sea blue. What color his hair was, a rick chestnut brown. The way warmth seemed to radiate off him when he sat down. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. 'I can't do this' he thought 'the moment I get attached to someone is the moment I have to leave'. He walked up to the choir room and opened the door.

He introduced himself to the teacher and the teacher had him sing a few scales. He told him to go take a seat in the tenor section. Riku made his way and wasn't really surprised to see Sora sitting in the tenor section also waving his hand at Riku to come sit with him.

Riku sighed and sat down next to him, "You're persistent," he said.

"Well, everyone needs a friend," Sora said smiling.

Riku looked over at Sora and his big smile that seemed to fill the room with happiness. He felt as his heart and mind fought over for control. His heart told him to get to know Sora better. His brain seemed to say, "Fine, get to him better, but don't come crying to me when your heart is broken into a million pieces and the pain in unbearable."


End file.
